thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Search and Destroy 2: Counter attack
Plot It is 3 years after the first game, and you are on the last planet occupied by the Montralians and Frendonsians, Abracub. Wilkins and Carlsman are still in your squad, but Tamans was killed in action a year before. You have a replacement Private Daniels, and Corparal Stephens. You and Search and Destroy squad is dropped on a scorching beach. Up the coast is a large artillery base. They are responsible for bombing the soldiers inland. Your first mission is to destroy them so the soldiers and infantry is safe. Private Daniels provides fire from a safe position using a sniper. You move up with grenades. A palm tree gives you cover as you throw them. One soldier spots you and attemps to shot you with it's weapon. It hits you and you fall into the sea. You get dragged out by the tide and Daniels attemps to save you. He swims out but is also shot. You crawl out of the sea almost unharmed. You see that re-enforcements had been called in and hundreds of soldiers are on the beach. The attack on the artillery was going well. You run across the beach and find many bodys. To your horror, you find Wilkin's, Daniel's, Stephen's, and Carlsman's bodies. You join in with the assault until it was over. Other survivors meet you and you are comissioned into their squad. The leader is Sgt. Harson but the squad don't reavel anything about themselves. You and your new squad have a mission direct from General Tharlson - in the sky high up in the atmosphere is a mothership. It is human but frequently attacked by the alien's dropships. The mission is to board the ship and guard it until the re-enforments come. You arrive in the ships hanger. It is dark and cold. Suddenly, an alien ship docks and emerges the leader of the Frendonsian and Montralian fleets. He speaks a language that none of the team can decode. He pulls out a massive gun, tall as a man. He fires it at one of the soldiers on your squad and he is enveloped in green light, it clears and he has vanished. You shoot at the leader with your rifle and he dies. His guards attack. Harson shoots one of the guards, but they arn't effected. You kick one in the stomach, and pull out a shotgun to finish him off. You shoot, but it doesn't kill them. A guard wrestles you. You turn around to the gate. It is a shield but you can see through. You push him through and he dies. The other guard gets imtimidated and pleas for his life. Harson lets you kill him, and you swiftly throw him out of the shield. You are dropped back on Abracub. This time the beach has been secured and the bodies cleared. It has been turned into a base. You are met by Admiral Farthins. He congratulates you and gives you a medal. He announces the end of the war. Controls See Search and Destroy Controls. Levels # Beach drop. #A new squad #Mission:Protect #Guard fight out #Triumphant at last Category:Xbox 360